Uncle Grandpa: The Lost Episode
Before I begin, I want you to know that I didn't write any of this; it was written by JacobRulo. I would also like to point out than you can also read the creepypasta here: https://www.wattpad.com/story/33915603-uncle-grandpa-the-lost-episode Anyway let's get to the story! How I Got To The Episode I was on the internet looking for a Uncle Grandpa episode to rant about but I stumbled across a website of Uncle Grandpa. It had all of the episodes of the show. I found a file that had 2 episodes on it. One of them was THE WORST episode. It was terrible. I thought I could do a good rant on it, so i downloaded it. When it finished downloading. But in the download folder the title was much much different. It said "Uncle Grandpa Is God". " What the fuck is this?" I said to myself. I decided that, instead of ranting this so called "Episode" of Uncle Grandpa, I decided just to watch it, just for the fun of it. What I saw was terryfing, like I mean, FUCKED UP! This is the Episode: The Episode The episode started with the usual title. But after the opening finished, It showed a picture of a man getting disemboweled for a few seconds. "Oh my fucking god!" I thought to my self. Next, the title of the episode showed up. It was called "Uncle Grandpa is God" just like the title. Then, It went to Uncle Grandpa walking out of the van, and walking down the street. For a few seconds, you can see some people smoking weed. It went to Uncle Grandpa bumping into a black kid. The black kid said "Hey motherfucker, watch where the fuck you're goin'" This is a FAMILY show, right? Next, Uncle Grandpa says "In the name of your cheeesy asshole, stop whining like a little cunt!". " Shit! There's a lot of cursing!" I said. Then Uncle Grandpa says very vulgar things to the kid. Like, very vulgar and racist things such as "Shut the fuck up ******!", You better kiss my ass you gay ******", and "Suck my hard cock and it will cum in your mouth, ******!" Then the kid flips of Uncle Grandpa which leads him to beating the SHIT out of the kid. Then, Uncle Grandpa grand a cleaver and slices his stomach open, disemboweling him. He then goes to his van. When he gets there Pizza Steve says "Where have you been Uncle Grandpa?" Uncle Grandpa says, "None of your godamn, motherfucking business you little fucking cunt!" Then, Uncle Grandpa Proceeds to eat Pizza Steve. Then, He goes and sees Giant Realistic Flying Tiger, strips his clothes off (You can see his genitals, YUCK!), and kills the Giant Realistic Flying Tiger. He then goes to Gus and fires an RPG (Rocket Launcher) missile into Gus's mouth. Then, the episode goes to two characters from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, Princess Cadance & Shining Armor, having sex for 2 whole minutes. What kind of fucked up show is this! But that's it! There are no credits. Ending I have talked about this episode with many people, and they deny its existence. They've all fucking banned me. No one believes me. As I'm writing this, I will someday prove it is true. It will happen, and this fucking piece of shit show will fall apart and DIE! THE END! Category:Trollpasta Category:WAAAAAAAAA MOMMY Category:Cartoon Network Category:NSFW Category:Cletus the slack jawed yokel Category:Way too funny to even take seriously Category:Lost Episodes Category:Murder Category:Death Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:What did I just read Category:WHAT? Category:PLEASE GO Category:We need comments! Category:Please comment! Category:Funnypasta Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:My Little Pony Category:Im not gonna comment lmao xd Category:WTF did i just read? Category:Creepypastas NOT for the Shadow Reader Category:For Michael Leroi